Der Löwe und der Wolf
by Hephaistion
Summary: Eine Prophezeiung überschattet das Leben eines Neugeborenen.  Eine HephaistionStory


**Der Löwe und der Wolf**

Zusammenfassung: Das Schicksal eines kleinen Kindes wird durch eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung überschattet.

Fandom: Alexander der Große

Cast: Hephaistion und andere

Rating: Unterschiedlich, bis R

Warnungen: Die üblichen. Diese Zeit war kein Zuckerschlecken.

**1. Die Prophezeiung**

Amyntor strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Frau Helena hatte ihm soeben einen Sohn geboren, der fürchterlich schrie und mit hochrotem Kopfe von der Amme in ihren Armen geschaukelt wurde und nicht aufhören wollte, der Welt mitzuteilen, dass er nun hier war, und Helena lächelte müde, aber glücklich.

„Wie werden wir ihn nennen, Liebster?" fragte sie, und Amyntor trat an die Amme heran, fast vorsichtig, ehrfurchtsvoll, denn es war sein erstes Kind, und das Kind schrie noch lauter, eine Zornesfalte schien sich bereits in seinem kleinen Gesicht abzuzeichnen, und er glühte vor Wut, aus seinem bisherigen Refugium so brutal entrissen worden zu sein.

„Ein kleiner wütender Gott!" flüsterte Amyntor, und Helena schmunzelte. „Wir können ihn schlecht Apollon nennen, Amyntor!"

Amyntors Blick war nicht von dem kleinen wütenden Bündel abzulenken, er war gefesselt von der Kraft des kleinen Kindes.

„Er glüht wie ein feuerspeiender Berg!" meinte er dann, als er einen Finger vorsichtig auf die tiefrote Wange des Säuglings gelegt hatte. „Wie wäre es mit kleiner Feuergott? Hephaistos – Hephaistion?"

Wie zur Bekräftigung hörte das Kind einen Augenblick auf zu schreien und sah seinen Vater aus großen blauen Augen an.

„Er scheint schon darauf zu hören, siehst du!" lachte Amyntor und Helena nickte. „Dann soll sein Name Hephaistion sein. Hephaistion Amyntoros. Dein Sohn."

„Und deiner, mein Augenstern!" Amyntor trat an das Lager seiner Frau und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich danke dir für dieses Geschenk!" murmelte er, bevor ihn seine Gefühle übermannten.

Und Hephaistion schrie weiter, aus Leibeskräften.

Amyntor wollte sich weder lumpen lassen noch sollte man ihm nachsagen, er hätte nicht alles unternommen, um seinem Erstgeborenen einen würdigen Beginn in sein Erdenleben zu ermöglichen. So ließ er eine Woche nach der Geburt die Eingeweideschauer kommen, um mehr über das zukünftige Schicksal seines Sohnes zu erfahren.

Nachdem auf Amyntors großem Anwesen ein schwarzer Stier geopfert wurde, betrachteten die Priester die Innereien – und schwiegen.

Amyntor, der seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm hatte, der ausnahmsweise nicht schrie, bis ihm die Adern fast zu platzen drohten, sah zunächst seine Frau, dann die blutbeschmierten Männer fragend an.

„Nun sprecht schon – was sagen Euch die Götter?" platzte er nach endlosen Schweigeminuten heraus.

Die beiden Priester senkten ihre Köpfe.

„Edler Amyntor, du hast uns bestellt, deinem Sohn das Schicksal zu lesen. Es ist uns nicht befohlen worden, es zu verschweigen, also werden wir sprechen. Aber wir müssen Euch warnen – es ist kein Leichtes, zu sagen, was wir sehen."

Helena spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, und einer der Priester hob abwehrend die Hand. „Keine Angst, Herrin – wir sind nicht gekommen, Tod zu verkünden."

Amyntor atmete auf und legte seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter, dann nickte er den Priestern zu. „Dann sprecht. Denn dazu habe ich Euch rufen lassen."

„Nun gut." Der Jüngere der beiden hob an zu sprechen. „Wir sehen Außergewöhnliches. Dein Sohn wird nicht hier in Athen bleiben, sondern er wird in ferne Länder gehen, die wir nicht einmal mit Namen kennen. Er wird sehr berühmt werden und sehr mächtig. Man wird in Tausenden von Jahren noch von ihm sprechen. Aber er wird zerrissen werden von einem Löwen und einem Wolf. Das ist sein Schicksal. Er wird niemals glücklich werden, er wird von diesen beiden Raubtieren in der Mitte zerrissen. Möglicherweise in den fernen Ländern... wir wissen nicht, was es bedeutet, wir können nur dies sagen. Möchtet Ihr diese Prophezeiung schriftlich?"

Amyntor und Helena waren stumm vor Entsetzen, doch sie nickten beide.

Amyntor hatte sein Kind eng an sich gepresst, es sah ihn unergründlich an, und Amyntor hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn nie mehr aus den Armen zu geben, doch er wusste, er würde es tun, und er wusste auch, dass niemand sich einem Schicksal entgegenstellen konnte.

Die Schriftrolle mit der Prophezeiung wurde angefertigt und Helena verwahrte sie in einem Holzkästchen, das immer in der Nähe der Wiege aufgestellt war.

So mochte sich Hephaistion mit seiner Zukunft anfreunden – wenn es denn unausweichlich war.

tbc


End file.
